Sick
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: One shot sur la chanson Sick de Son of Dork. Aucun rapport avec Konoha. GaaHinaNaru.


**Disclaimer: **La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé:** One shot sur la chanson Sick de Son of Dork. Aucun rapport avec Konoha. GaaHina, HinaNaru.

**S I C K**

_Ecrit__ Par:__Kisa_

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime! Je t'aime !

Tu ne cessais de répéter ces mots. Il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère, car, moi, je ne les prenais pas à la légère. Moi, je t'aime vraiment, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme. Mais là, tu me rends malade.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé.

Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vue. On était en été, au bord de la plage, il faisait extrêmement chaud et tu portais une petite robe d'été bleu ciel. Dieu seul sait comme tu étais jolie, avec tes longs cheveux bleus virevoltant autour de ton visage. Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond. Je suis un timide mais j'ai fait le premier pas et je t'ai proposé de boire quelque chose avec moi. Tu m'as regardé avec tes grands yeux gris et tu as simplement sourit en hochant la tête, rougissant légèrement.

Cet après-midi a passé si vite. Le soir, on s'est allongés sur le sable côte à côte, observant la lune et les étoiles se reflétant sur la surface calme de la mer. C'était romantique, tu frissonnais et j'ai t'ai passé ma veste, avant d'entrelacer tes doigts avec les miens. Cliché peut-être, mais romantique. On a partagé notre premier baiser, passionné et tendre à la fois. Je ne te connaissais que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que tu m'étais destinée.

Deux mois plus tard, je te présentais à mes amis. Erreur.

Kiba siffla.

**Naruto** Wha Gaara ! On va devenir jaloux si tu nous amènes des belles gosses comme ça!

**Gaara** C'est pas n'importe qui, c'est ma petite amie, rectifia-t-il en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

Quand tout a bacsculé ? On était pourtant si bien ensemble. Un jour je suis rentré et tu n'étais plus là.

Et là, je suis comme un imbécile, dans ma voiture, juste devant ta maison. Je sais que tu ne fermes jamais ta porte, je pourrai entrer. Sinon, j'ai encore les clés de chez toi dans ma poche. Alors pourquoi suis-je coincé ? Je suis incapable de bouger.

Je suis si près de toi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent. Je me décide enfin à sortit de mon engin et j'approche de ta porte. Non. Je ne peux pas entrer. Comme un voleur, je regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tout est sombre. Tu n'es pas là ? Si.

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et je sers si fort mon poing que du sang perle de ma paume, où se sont enfoncés mes ongles. La lumière est allumée dans ta chambre. Je sais que tu n'es pas seule. Je sais qu'**IL** est là aussi, avec toi, allongé à tes côtés, à la place qui devrait être mienne.

La rédemption est-elle un péché ?

* * *

Je ne l'écraserai pas avec ma voiture, car ça ne ferais que l'abîmer. Je ne t'égorgerais pas car ça laisserai une vilaine cicatrice sur ta peau blanche. Alors, pour essayer de t'oublier, voilà que je sors tous les soirs avec mes _amis_. Je bois, je bois, je fais le con. Mais je n'y arrive pas. T'oublier c'est trop dur. C'est mission impossible. Sur la piste de danse, je me déchaîne sous l'emprise de l'alcool avant de m'effondrer par terre comme un vieillard. On me ramasse et on me fait asseoir au bar. Je reprends un autre verre. 

La nuit, je me retrouve avec une fille que je ne connais même pas.

**Gaara** Hinata, soupirai-je.

- Qui est Hinata ?

**Gaara** Personne, répondis-je, réalisant que j'avais prononcé le prénom tout haut.

Elle est toujours l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à l'effacer.

* * *

La nuit dernière, je vous ai vu rentrez dans sa voiture et j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Vous êtes allés à la plage où l'on s'est rencontré. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu frissonnes, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui te donne sa veste, avant de te serrer dans ses bras et de t'embrasser.

* * *

Mon esprit est embrumé. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Il faut que je me concentre. C'est une décision importante que je dois prendre à présent. La colère et la douleur circulent dans mes veines, il ne faut pas les laisser influencer ma décision. C'est quelque chose qui pourrai changer ma vie à jamais, faire de moi un meurtrier. 

Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Des échos dans ma tête me soufflent que non. Non, non, non. Ne le fais pas.

Non, je ne le ferai pas. Alors, il faudrait peut-être que je m'en aille? Rester ici et regarder le spectacle que vous offrez ne fait que me torturer à petit feu, mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, alors je ferme les yeux, et, pourtant, les images de votre couple ne cessent de traverser mon esprit. Finalement je pleure. Pourtant tu n'en vaux plus la peine. C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire. Mais je t'aime toujours, ça fait mal.

* * *

**Naruto** Gaara, t'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Connard, connard, connard, connard. J'aimerai que tu meures.

Non, je me suis promis de ne pas revenir sur ma décision. Je lui fais face et essaie tant bien que mal d'esquisser un sourire.

**Gaara** Tout va bien.

Mes yeux et mon cœur disent le contraire.

Nous avons rompu dans un accès de colère. Et je ne réalise que trop bien à présent ce que nous avons fait.

Tu es malade, tu es folle, c'est pour ça que tout est arrivé. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

… Ou bien est-ce moi qui suis malade ?

**. F ****I ****N .**


End file.
